Turnabout Gettysbur6
by TheOriginalBoxen
Summary: Badly written adventures among the Phoenix Wright cast play out underneath my tired and bored mind. Did I mention these are also abysmal? Based off of the ideas and format of clicheusername1234's Gravity Falls Fanfiction Gettysbur6 Island. Rated T to be safe.


it was nurmul dai n curt

Ejwort n Nik wr fitin in crt az uzul.

Da mrdur cse wz vary srys. To man wr mrdurd in n apartmnt ovr a prvius cnflikt.

Nik suun fund da rl mrdurr n snt him two jayl. Aftr crt, Ejwort com too tak to Nik aftr crt.

"Gud jb Fenx Rit" Ejwort sad, snering. "Yur finly beatn mi."

"Yr a gud rivel, Ejwort" Nik smild "uv mad mi bettr."

"Dnt smil at mi u crep" Ejwort sez

"Key" Nik sz.

Al uv da suddn...

bom crah zzz ahddiskrvehajdlgq

Nik an Ejwort an Myztik Maya wr in a drk houz

nik was lik wo

"Maya wr dud u cm frum?"

Myztik maya roold her eyz n lokkd at Nik.

"Lol n00b" shi tolded hm. "Eym a sprit medum. I cn telprt"

"Key" Nik sez

"Whr r we" Ejwort sad scred.

"I tink wr in a haunted howz" Myztik maya sad dowrly

Nik an Ejword gasdps

"U nu." Nik showtd. "Wut du wii du!"

"I dun no" Myztik Maya sad "but Nik sav mi"

"Key" Nik sad.

Al ov de suddn, a portel opned.

"u nuuu maya" Nik sez, puzhin Maya in2 portel.

"Yu savd mi NiiiiiiIIIIKK" Myztik Maya yelld in da prtel. "Im goin hm!"

"Eeeeeeyyyyyy" Nik yelld. "Shiz hom."

"Butt wat du wii du?" Ejwort sai

"Fynd anuthr pertl, duuuuuhhh" Nik sed

"O" Ejwort sez

then dey walks down hlleay untl dey got to brack ruum.

"Wut is dis" Nik showts

"I dun no" Ejwort yellz bak

"MwahahahahhahahhHahahahHhAHAHAHAHAHA" sum1 laffs frum de darknez

"O nu" Nik sez scraed "I no hoo dis iz"

"Mi two" Ejwort sad scraed

"Did yuu miz mi?" Read Wit laffd. Is puurpl hare lokkd stoopif. Nik n Ejwort hayted his harre.

"I dint miz ur hare" Nik snarald.

"Mi neder" Ejwort sez.

"I hayte ur hare two miztr rite." Read Wit grynnd.

"Iz it nwt spikky enuff?" Nik sad sedly.

"Rite! Iz nawt de time fr yur hare." Ejwort sez

"Key" Nik sez

Al of de suddn syke lokk chaynz rappd up Nik n Ejwort. Dey culdn muuv.

"Read Wit!" Dey both sez.

"Noww, ju dye."

"NUUUUUU!"

And den al of de suddently...

De byootefull Perl Feyy brustr in on e motersycl.

"AaaaaaAAAAAaAHHHHhhhgh" Read Wit yelld. "Perl i m no batch for juuuu" read wit jump out wall.

"Perl u savd us" Ejwort sad surprizd

"Yu savd Myztik Maya Nik of curse Ill sav u"

"Yay" Nik sez

De end.

Ritten by Perl Feyy..

"Nick!" Maya shouted, flustered. "Don't leave the computer on all-" Maya's eyes casually grazed over the text on the screen, making the words die in her throat after a while. She shook her head. "What in the actual - Nick!"

"What, what?" The spiky-haired attorney said as he approached his assistant. "I didn't leave it on, if that's what you are going to tell me." Maya bit her lip, stifling laughter. This is hilarious! She turned to Phoenix, tears in her eyes from holding back laughter.

"Maya...? You okay?" The eighteen-year-old burst out laughing.

"JUST READ WHAT MY COUSIN CHURNED OUT!" Phoenix's eyebrows pushed into the middle of his forehead. As Maya laughed out loud, Phoenix reverted his attention to the computer screen.

His mind struggled to make sense of it all as a smile tugged at his lips. Pretty soon, a little after he finished the "story", Phoenix collapsed onto the couch along with Maya.

"I can't believe Pearl wrote that! We've got to post that on Fanfiction!" Maya exploded into giggles once again. Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in Phoenix's head. "Wait! It's missing something!" And under the line 'Ritten by Pearl Feyy..' Phoenix added the line 'Lik if u cry ever tim.'

Author's Note:

Dear Lord in Heaven.

Actual Author's Note:

This terribly written story is in the format of clicheusername1234's Gravity Falls Fanfiction series, called _Gettysbur6 Island_. Late one night, a friend (goes by the username crazyguitargirl) and I were texting, joking around with Gettysbur6 format, when I brought up the idea of Phoenix Wright Gettysbur6 stories. Needless to say, I wrote. This was written literally in one day, with the ending slapped on last minute. There'll probably be more Turnabout Gettysbur6 stories in the future, so stick around! See ya!

PS: I dun tink Perl rites lik dis but hey shi's liek de onli carecter who iz yung n doeznt no bout teknologi an I dun tink Lary rites lik dis all de tiem eder.


End file.
